


puppylove

by thepilotanon



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Can Be Considered x Reader Insert, F/M, Fluff, Nudity, OFC Has No Physical Description/Coloring, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Film, Reader Has a Role To Play, Werewolf!ClydeLogan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilotanon/pseuds/thepilotanon
Summary: Clyde Logan is a werewolf who sometimes needs to burn off steam by running in the woods, under the moon - only to wake up naked in his own yard.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	puppylove

Clyde hated falling asleep outside.

It was never done on purpose, but on those stressful nights of handling the bar alone so close to the three nights of full moons, it eventually becomes one of the easiest outputs for Clyde to relieve stress. Changing in the late night and roaming the woods of West Virginia did some kind of wonders of calming Clyde down, even far before he sought special companionship with his significant other. Perhaps it was instinct? He didn’t know.

But waking up naked in his backyard with a blanket being draped over him, Clyde would refuse to acknowledge nature being anything else but dirty and embarrassing.

Feeling the familiar fabric of the throw blanket from the couch on his bare backside and the scent of his lovely Belle right next to him, Clyde lifted his head to see her smiling at him. “Good morning, handsome,” she whispered carefully, tucking his long hair behind his ear and stroking his cheekbone. “Did you have a hard night at work?”

“Mmhm,” Clyde grumbled as he slowly got to his knees, using his only hand to tug the blanket around him and cover his groin. It was cold this morning, yet Clyde felt extremely warm from his last night’s run. “Lots’a young ones tryin’ to be gutsy with anyone they fancy, or some drunk tryin’ to flirt with the wrong lady of a mated one… Not to mention Pat ran out of food to grill, and ya know how that goes.”

“I’m sorry, handsome,” Belle cooed and began to rub a smudge of dirt off his face to give him a gentle kiss. Pulling his messy head to her chest, Belle allowed him to bury his face and inhale her scent all while she rubbed his scalp and pick out leaves and sticks. “I really wish you’d ask Jimmy and Uncle Joe to help you out around this time of month. I know how much of a hassle it can be for just one wolf…”

Belle wasn’t a werewolf, but she knew fairly well what it was like to live with one. Her grandfather raised her all while handling his own struggles of being a werewolf and aging; not to mention his medical condition of PTSD and freaking out to the point he would transform on instinct and become dangerous to anyone who got too close to his granddaughter. Belle didn’t inherit the genetic, but she was very involved with the community of werewolves and helping those who are close to her, her number one being Clyde Logan, her beloved and soul mate by wolf terms. Belle was patient and smart, knowing what to do on a monthly schedule in helping Clyde as well as keeping herself safe around other wolves outside of the Logan family’s circle. Clyde warned her when their relationship became more serious, but she wouldn’t let his fears get in the way of how much she truly loved him.

“I didn’t make ya stay up all night, did I? I forgot to call home…” Clyde mumbled against her sleeping shirt, nuzzling against her a bit to be sure that his own scent was fresh on her in the outside world.

Belle chuckled and stroked his hair. “I fell asleep on the couch, don’t worry. You didn’t get into any fights last night in the woods, did you? I thought I heard some commotion out there but didn’t try to see who it was.”

Clyde’s throat rumbled as he tried to recollect everything that happened after he closed the bar. Lifting the blanket to look down his chest, Clyde found the usual scratches he would get from running around without his _other_ prosthetic arm designed for his kind. His human limb prosthetic was safely back at the bar, in his office locked away, Clyde had left his _other form one_ at home with Belle, expecting to have come home. There were some scratches around his scarred arm that he recognized as teeth marks…

A usual sign of another werewolf trying to bring him down for trespassing on his territory.

He remembered now, some of the younger werewolves from the bar last night were kicked out for harassing a group of women (a couple were human, Clyde remembered after checking on them) and he encountered them in his woods. The distance of the bar to his double-wide trailer was always marked by Clyde and Jimmy, and everyone in Boone County knew that the Logans owned that territory of woods. The werewolves were irritated by Clyde intervening them trying to flirt with the women, promising them good times and offering to buy drink, all up until it was discovered that they were underaged and boosting with hormones. Clyde remembered how they snarled insults to him, mentioning his missing front claw and whatever, all while he snorted and continued on home before being jumped on.

Of course, being older and having history being in the military, Clyde won the brawl and chased them out of the woods. However, realizing he was close to his trailer at that point and sensing them still lingering around the neighborhood, Clyde opted to patrolling around his home and growling at anyone who tried to get too close to his trailer. All for protecting his human mate inside the trailer, Clyde recalled snapping his jaws and growling at the younger werewolves a few times before they eventually left and he fell asleep in his backyard near Belle’s garden.

“ _Damn kids_ ,” Clyde growled as Belle was careful to lift his amputated arm to inspect the bite marks.

“Let’s get you in the tub and I’ll make you breakfast,” Belle said and kissed his twitching cheek. Helping him wrap the blanket around his naked body, the woman was eventually pulled into a hug.

“Wanna take a bath with you,” Clyde whined, pressing his nose against her neck. He was feeling needy and territorial for her, which was very common after he spent a whole night outdoors without her. Being away too long from your mate can make a werewolf rather anxious and crabby, and Belle knew that very well from the past and seeing her grandparents have the same issues.

“Not when you got dirt on your butt,” Belle giggled at seeing his cheeks flush when she patted his covered behind. “We’ll use the shower head and keep the drain open instead, how about that?”

After getting cleaned and pampered by his beautiful mate, Clyde munched on his burnt bacon in his sweatpants all while Belle was sewing one of his button ups from a tear in the sleeves, humming softly as she tested out the strength of her stitching by gently tugging on them. She was outside on the porch working on her project while Clyde ate, but the werewolf man didn’t like the distance of her wanting fresh air while he ate at the table. As much as Clyde loved his burnt pork, he wanted to be right beside Belle to make up for lost time he staked out the trailer for her; he wanted to protect her and cuddle up to her for the rest of the weekend before having to go back to work with wild beasts consuming alcohol…

Leaning over the table to see the front door propped open and Belle’s back in her comfortable lounging clothes, Clyde nearly swallowed the last of his bacon and wipes his mouth clean and slipping out of the kitchen silently. Slowly stalking the humming woman and pulling down his sweatpants, Clyde approached the unknowing woman through the door of the trailer and _leap_ -

Feeling something cold press the back of her neck, Belle peeped in surprise before twisting her whole body to come face-to-face with the giant black wolf with honey-colored eyes. Nudging his cold nose against her cheek, Clyde got Belle giggling when he tickled her skin with soft sniffs and wrapped her arms around his enormous head.

“Thank you for being considerate about your pants, handsome. I’m almost out of thread from all the rips you’ve done this past month,” Belle sighed as Clyde nuzzled his head, roughly the same size as her torso, against her once seeing the discarded pants back in the trailer. “Was the bacon good?”

Clyde groaned through his nose, earning a kiss between his eyes. Plopping down to his belly, the werewolf crawled a bit closer to his mate’s side so he could curl around her much smaller body on the porch. Seeing how his huge tail was coming to wrap around her, putting her into a nest of scruffy black fur, she laughed and turned to his head finding a comfortable spot to rest as he eventually allowed himself to fall down due to his amputated left limb. Wrapping her arms around his thick neck, Belle buried her face into his warm fur.

“You’re home now, that’s all that matters,” she told him, her hands coming to pet his large, pointed ears.

Clyde made a soft noise, moving his head closer to Belle in agreement.


End file.
